Restricted Books and Forbidden Bonds
by Pride-of-Slytherin2
Summary: Hermione/Pansy: The restricted section is filled with all sorts of dangerous tomes. Pansy Parkinson happens across one on sex magic, luckily Hermione Granger is in the library at the time...


Written for the Smut University challenge. Week 1 prompt used: Tongue.  
Also for the Represent That Character Challenge and the Dream Challenge.

* * *

Pansy was having a wonderful dream. As she relaxed into it, the pieces came to her slowly, and she stretched luxuriantly, revelling in the sensations. She felt the smooth, satin sheets against her back; the cool, silk of her pyjama top, ruched up around her waist. She enjoyed the warmth of the soft, teasing kisses edging down her stomach, the contrast between the silky smooth blonde hair brushing her stomach, and the brush of the day old stubble brushing her thighs. As Draco's mouth moved lower and lower, the dream became less relaxed and more intense. As Draco's tongue teased her, Pansy felt her excitement build. As his mouth moved lower and lower, his tongue finally slipping inside her, Pansy knew her orgasm was close. Pansy was just about to let it all go, to give into the sensations Draco was giving her, when she heard an alarm going off.

Pansy woke up, groaning, knowing that it must be time to get up for classes. After a moment to psych herself up, Pansy rolled over to turn the alarm off, only to find out it wasn't going off after all. In bleary confusion, Pansy tried to make sense of what the heck was going on. Eventually, she realised that the alarm must have been in her dream. After another moment of wondering why exactly her subconscious would choose to interrupt such a good dream with a stupid alarm clock, Pansy shook off her frustration and got out of bed. She sighed as she got up, resigning herself to another day of looking at Draco and pretending she didn't spend every day, every night, wishing for him.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she flicked to the next page of her book, trying desperately to ignore the passionately kissing couple sitting across the room from her. She really wanted to make some progress on this biography of Bridget Wenlock, and she knew the arithmancer would be fascinating if only she could focus, but she'd been viciously distracted by their lip-smacking for the last twenty minutes.

She shook her head, sending a brief glare in their direction. At least, that was her intention, but when she looked up, she found herself struggling to look away. She watched as the Hufflepuff girl giggled, throwing her long red curls over her shoulder as she leaned back, her Ravenclaw boyfriend leaning towards her and placing kisses up the side of her neck. Hermione watched, gobsmacked but unable to look away, as he slid his hand up the back of her thigh, first the tips of his fingers, and then more and more of his hand, disappearing under the pleats of her skirt. Hermione could tell the exact moment when the boy's hand became less teasing, less gentle. She heard just the faintest gasp as the girl threw her head back, could see the almost cartoon-like 'o' the girl's mouth made. Hermione could literally feel herself blushing but it was like car-crash tv – she knew she shouldn't watch, knew she'd probably regret watching and yet...she just couldn't force herself to look away. Every time she forced her attention back to her book, she'd find her eyes inevitably drawn back to the couple.

As the girl turned slowly redder and redder, and her breathing became heavier and heavier, Hermione eventually gave up on trying to pretend she was still focused on her book. As she watched the boy's tongue snake up the girl's neck, Hermione closed her eyes giving into fantasy. In this particular fantasy, Hermione lay on her bed at home. Ron had come crawling back; he'd left Lavender and was apologising profusely for not appreciating Hermione more. Hermione knew she didn't even want Ron, but how could she resist a fantasy in which a man (even if he was Ron) worshipped her? Ron's mouth was slowly making it's way down her neck, down the body, opening her shirt buttons as he went, and kissing every inch of skin that was exposed. He mumbled to her as he went, praising her natural beauty, her intelligence, her loyalty. He had just popped open the button of her jeans, inching down the zip as his mouth hovered in the small exposed triangle...

Hermione was jerked from her fantasy by Madam Pince clearing her throat, and Hermione was shocked to find the librarian standing in front of her, an eyebrow raised. Hermione blushed, hastily smoothing down her robes. She looked up at the librarian in confusion.

"Miss Granger," Madam Pince began stiffly. "I have an evening off tonight, but unfortunately," she shot a glance at the restricted section, "the library is not yet empty. Would you mind waiting until Miss Parkinson is finished in the restricted section, and then locking up?"

Hermione hastily agreed, taking the list of locking spells and various keys Madam Pince handed her. She looked over at the restricted section curiously as the librarian bustled away, idly wandering when Pansy had arrived, or what she was looking for in the restricted section. She shot a suspicious glance at the Slytherin, but while she was suspicious of the blonde's intentions, for now at least the girl was roaming the shelves quietly, and Hermione couldn't bring herself to care what exactly she was up to.


End file.
